


Tell Me You Love Me

by K_booklover98



Series: Deleted Scenes (Before The Storm) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Deleted Scene/ending from Chapter 15 of "Before the Storm"





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I deleted the scene that was originally here because it was confusing a lot of people (which I again apologize for), and am instead posting this one in it's place.
> 
> This is from chapter 15 from Before the Storm, it's not so much a deleted scene so much as I decided to take it in a different direction, but this is how that scene could have ended.
> 
> So, if you haven't read the story, or haven't made it that far yet, I would suggest not reading this particular scene, but I'm not going to stop you from reading it either :)

_Harry moaned into the kiss once more, wanting nothing more than to just sit there, wrapped up in Draco’s arms. He felt so…loved…if that was the word he was looking for. Draco giving him praise, showering him with kisses, it made Harry feel on top of the world, and this kiss held so much more than that. It was powerful and intense, it made him shiver from the sheer power of it._

_Draco pulled away again, gasping. “Harry, I…”_

_Harry placed their foreheads together, both of their eyes closed. “I know,”_

_Draco shook his head, laughing as he tried to find the words. “No, I…Harry…”_

_“Shh,” Harry said, opening his eyes, and caressing Draco’s cheek with his thumb. “I know,”_

_Draco opened his eyes too, staring into almost luminescent emerald eyes. “I just…I feel…”_

_Harry nodded, smiling as he placed a kiss on Draco’s forehead. “I know, me too,”_

 

 

Draco smiled, laughing as his eyes began to water. He closed his eyes, leaning in again, foreheads touching, their noses rubbing together. “Say it,” he said, their lips grazing one another’s.

Harry laughed, happily, placing another kiss on Draco’s lips. “You say it,” he said, purposely rubbing their nose together.

Draco snorted, biting his lip. “You’re such a sap,”

“You’re the one about to cry!” Harry teased, though his own eyes were heavy with emotion.

“Say it!” Draco said again, pulling the boy tighter against him, placing a kiss on Harry’s nose.

“Why? Because I’m the Gryffindor?”

“Because, I’m too afraid to admit it,”

Harry sobered up at that, staring into Draco’s teary eyes. “Why?”

Draco sighed, just breathing in the scent of Harry. “Because…if I say it, then it _means_ something. I can’t take it back, and it’s not something I say to just anyone,”

Harry hummed, bumping his nose against Draco’s again. “So, say it,”

Draco bit his lip. “Harry, I—”

Harry shut him up with a searing kiss. “Yes, you can,” he urged.

Draco had closed his eyes again, breathing heavily from the kiss. He opened his eyes once more, staring at the Gryffindor. “Harry…”

“Draco…”

They were so close, Harry pushed up against Draco, their foreheads together, the tips of their noses against each other, lips just barely touching. Draco began chewing on his  
bottom lip, staring into bright green eyes. Harry took his thumb, and lightly pulled it out between his teeth, lightly soothing the swollen flesh with the pad of his thumb. “Say it,” he whispered.

Draco started crying. “I love you,”

Harry inhaled deeply, smiling wide. He started to laugh, little huffs at first, but then full on from the sheer happiness he felt in that moment. “I love you too,”

And then Draco was laughing, reaching both his hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks and pulling him in for a heart stopping kiss. It was messy, yet sweet, filled with tongues, teeth, and tears. Harry bit Draco’s bottom lip, and he moaned, somehow maneuvering them on the window sill, to where Draco was lying down on the cold stone, Harry on top of him. The kiss became even more heated, nothing but love and passion. It was intense and they felt in complete bliss.

Eventually, the time came for air, and when they pulled apart, they were blushing madly.

“I should go back to my dorm,” Draco said, once their breathing was back to normal.

Harry nodded, rolling off of Draco, moving to stand, and then turning to help the blond up as well. “Do you want me to walk you back?”

Draco blushed. “No, I’ll be okay,” he said, giving Harry one last kiss. “Besides, if you come with me, I might not let you leave,”

Harry blushed at the implications. “Oh?”

Draco’s signature smirk was back. “Night Potter,” he said, blowing him a kiss, before exiting out of the side hallway.

Harry sighed, leaning against the wall. He was in too deep.

**Author's Note:**

> From now on, any work posted into this series will be from my "Before the Storm" series, with an indication of which chapter it is from/which chapter it could of been to make things less confusing.


End file.
